The girl at the park
by Tania Hylian
Summary: I was just walking through a park, hurrying up to the restaurant where I'm to meet with my parents. And then this strange girl appears, asking for money and telling jokes. I don't have time for this... but I have to admit she's very beautiful, and cheerful, and kind. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Elsanna. One-shot.


**The girl at the park.**

It's the last day of school. I'm finally free! I don't have any more exams, or essays, or homework to do. No, now my time is all mine! Well… almost. My father insisted that I accompanied him and mom to a restaurant for dinner, so we can celebrate the start of my winter break.

I, being the introverted college girl that I am, tried to say no, but… they promised me an entire chocolate cake for dessert. How was I supposed to say no to that? Plus, I figured that I would have time to go to the Cube Store that's near the place where my parents work and maybe buy another cube (yes, like the Rubik's cube, just… different). The problem is though that my last exam took a lot longer than expected, even with all the last second studying I did. So if I want to get to the restaurant on time I now have to hurry up, which will be quite difficult because to get to the Cube Store I have to cross through a _huge_ park… full of pokestops and rare Pokémon.

Yes, I'm a nerd. And I still play Pokémon go. I'm so pathetic.

But I pull out my phone anyways, and start walking, hoping something interesting will appear as I make my way to the store. Luckily, it isn't long before a Growlithe appears, and then an Eevee, another Growlithe, and… wait is that the special edition Pikachu? The one with a Santa Claus hat? I _have_ to capture it!

Hurriedly, I tap on the Pokémon and give it a berry so it'll be easier to capture it, but just when I'm about to launch the first pokeball, I hear someone speaking at my side.

"Hey, you." I look up startled (almost dropping my phone in the process) to see a redheaded girl, that appears to be about my age, walking towards me. She probably wants to sell me something or ask for money. This park is full of people like that. I groan; I don't have time for this, and so I try to pick up the pace, but she practically runs to stand in front up me and puts up her hands in a placating manner.

"Wait, sorry if I startled you. I don't want to hurt you." She assures me, and I look at her, now even more confused. I never thought she wanted to hurt me… I'm just naturally scared of anyone who wants to talk to me. I'm not good at talking.

"I just… I'm trying to earn some money to buy medicine for my epilepsy by telling jokes." She says, almost pleading. I try not to look at her, but… damn, she does sound desperate. "So, if you'd like to give me some money, or hear a joke… or both?" She finishes her phrase as a question, and though it's grammatically incorrect, I still get the message.

I finally look at her (and not the spot light next to her face like I was doing), and I notice she's looking at me with pleading eyes. She's obviously hoping I'll help her. It doesn't look fake. She probably _really_ needs the money, whether it's for her epilepsy as she said or not.

Plus, she's wearing very humble clothing; just a pair of worn-out blue jeans and a knitted green sweater with an A in it that doesn't look like it's able to keep her warm (not in December, in a park full of snow, at least), as well as a black beanie. Yep. She definitely doesn't have a lot of money. Her need is real.

So, I don't know if it's her pleading expression, the fact that she says she needs medicine and is obviously poor, or the Christmas-ty spirit, but I reach into my pocket and take out a few cents before handing them to the girl. She takes them with a happy and excited expression on her face, like a child opening their first gift on their birthday.

"Thank you!" She exclaims happily, her face beaming like the sun even though I didn't give her that much (not even a dollar). "I will always remember your generosity… girl with the blue coat and the lens." I know she's probably trying to subtly ask for my name, but I don't usually go around giving my name to strangers, so I stay silent. This doesn't seem to discourage her though.

"You're very beautiful, you know?" She asks as she keeps looking at me with those wide eyes, full of wonder and merriment. I can't help blushing at her compliment; it sounded so sincere. "How old are you?"

"Twenty one." I reply reluctantly, hoping she'll just let me go soon before it gets even later.

"Do you smoke?" She asks.

"No?" I reply, wondering what that has to do with anything and hoping she won't suddenly offer me marihuana or something.

"That's good." She nods with a serious expression. "Did you know smoking causes AIDS?"

I look at her dumbly. Doesn't everyone, no matter how little education they have, know that AIDS can only be transmitted via unprotected sex or contact with infected blood? I guess I _could_ explain it to her (and honestly I'm very compelled to do it; no one should live with that level of ignorance), but I don't really have time, so I opt to just correct her and hope she'll realize her mistake.

"Uh… no, it doesn't." I stammer.

"Why, don't tell me you didn't know AIDS enters through the butt." She smirks. It takes me a few seconds to realize what she did there. Of course, the _cigarette butt_. Wow, that's actually pretty funny.

And just like that, I burst into laughter. I'd never heard that joke, as silly as it is. Actually, it's been a while since I've heard _any_ joke, being too stressed over school to actually socialize (plus, I get even more stressed when trying to socialize, so…). And maybe that's why this feels so refreshing, to start freely laughing like this, like a normal college girl.

"See? I made you laugh." The girl smiles proudly. "I told you a joke even if you didn't want to hear it." I nod, looking gratefully at her, feeling a little ashamed by my attempt to just usher her away with a couple of cents and be on my way. "I think I deserve a kiss." She adds, making me blush and divert my gaze… before she points to her cheek. Of course. She meant a kiss on the cheek. Why did I even think otherwise?

I guess that she does deserve it, and her innocent smile tells me this is probably not some kind of trick, but an honest attempt to maybe get some sort of human contact. After all, she seems like the kind of girl who'd always be craving affection, and if she indeed has epilepsy, maybe she doesn't get as much love as she actually deserves. So, being truthfully thankful for her making me laugh, I decide to humor her a little.

And so I lean in and place a chaste (almost timid) kiss on her freckled cheek. However, before I can back up again, she grabs hold of my waist and pulls me towards her.

"No, like you mean it." She complains, and I roll my eyes; she's _so_ demanding. However, I have to admit that the kiss I gave her can barely classify as a kiss, since my lips almost didn't touch her skin, a by-product of my shyness, so…

I press my lips fully against her cheek, and this time she holds me in place for a few seconds before releasing me and giving me a warm and kind smile. Just now I realize she has teal eyes. It's such a unique color, and beautiful too. Actually… _she_ is very beautiful now that I think about it, with those freckles, and radiant smile, and shapely body. I just kissed a beautiful girl. On the cheek. Wow.

"See? That wasn't so hard." She teases me, and I smile sheepishly, to which she responds taking my hands and smiling in a reassuring manner.

"Well, now I have to tell you… you're a wonderful girl. So pretty, and kind and special." She doesn't even hesitate. That's impressive. Either she's really saying what she feels or she's a very good actress. "And you must never let a man hurt you. You deserve to be respected."

Huh. Well, I don't really have to worry much about that. The only man I really interact with is my father. And Olaf. But he's, well… _Olaf_.

"Uh… thanks." I simply say.

"Now, I know you must have someone special in your life, like a boyfriend. Am I correct?" She asks.

"No." I shake my head smiling, because really, it's flattering that she thought I was with someone.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" She seems so excited that I almost regret telling her the truth. I just hope she doesn't attempt to kiss me now or something. "Girlfriend?" She then asks, and I blush shyly before practically whispering the answer.

"No."

"Really?" I can see my answer makes her happy, as her eyes widen and her lips curve up in a little grin, but… maybe I'm just imagining it. There's no way this girl could possibly be attracted to me, right?

Then she bites her lip, as if considering something, before raising her hands (and therefore mine, because she's still holding them), and pressing them against my chest.

"Well… in that case, there must still be someone you love. Maybe your parents or relatives, or friends." She says. "And I hope they all love you and respect you as much as you love and respect them. And that they always have food and shelter and anything they need or want. And you as well."

So, I guess that was the Christmas-wishes part of her speech. It still sounded quite real though. Like she cared about my loved ones, and though a part of me knows that's ridiculous, my heart still warms up at her words. Maybe it's the kind tone she uses, or the fact she looks so much like a sweet and innocent girl. Either way, I'm feeling some kind of… _connection_ with her. As weird as it sounds.

"T-thanks." I stutter at her kindness, honestly not knowing what else to say.

And then my heart stops as she releases my hands to softly take my face and pull me towards her, tenderly kissing my forehead.

I almost can't remember the last time someone kissed my forehead, at least not in such a loving way. My legs instantly turn to jelly and my heart does a few erratic jumps inside my chest, as goosebumps appear all over my body. It's weird, but pleasurable. And it only intensifies when she kisses my left cheek, and then my right one, pressing her lips on them so hard and with so much passion it takes me aback.

Also, I'm getting kind of aroused here. Fuck.

And then I suddenly feel warm lips over my own, and I push her away without thinking, looking nervously around to see if anyone saw us. Fortunately, everyone seems to be minding their own business. But still. What was she thinking?!

"Sorry! Sorry." The girl says, looking truly apologetic. "I just couldn't resist." Well, that's hardly an excuse. I glare at her. "But I _am_ sorry." She looks down in shame at the intensity of my gaze. "That was too forward, and maybe it was too soon. And I don't even know if you like girls, and…"

"Hey, it's fine." I force myself to say, not wanting her to feel bad for kissing me when some irrational part of me actually wanted her to do so. "Just don't do it again."

"Okay." She nods eagerly. "I promise, I-I… I'm not usually like this." She smiles shyly, and I have to admit she looks kind of cute.

"Good." I say, and then we both fall silent as I struggle to find some words and she probably tries not to do something that would scare me off further. Because yes, I bet it's quite obvious I'm kinda scared and uncomfortable now, since my arms are wrapped around my torso and I'm slightly bending forward.

"So… do you want to hang out with me for a little while? Get to know each other? Maybe walk around the park?" She asks, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I promise I won't try anything."

"Uhm… I actually have to go." I answer, not daring to look up. Though I'm not sure if it's because I know she's attracted to me, or because I know I wouldn't be able to resist her request if I looked her in the eye.

"Oh…" She sounds disappointed. And hurt. Gosh, I hope I didn't make her sad. "Okay… how about tomorrow? We could meet. If you want." She's insecure; I can sense it just by her tone of voice. She thinks I'll reject her, and honestly if I had the slightest bit of common sense I would, but… I don't want to. I want to say that yes, I want to see her tomorrow, chat a little, maybe invite her to drink some chocolate… like a date. There's just one inconvenience.

"I can't, sorry. I have classes."

"Classes? What do you study?" She asks curious, and also… impressed? Doesn't she study too?

"Architecture." I answer, still looking to the ground. I don't bother to clarify that I'm not going to the university tomorrow though. I'm going to my French class.

"Cool, so you're an architect." I know she's trying to make me talk more, but honestly I really do have to go now, and I'm getting really, really nervous (probably because of my introverted personality, though it also could be that after she kissed me, this girl makes me nervous just by existing).

"Yes." I simply say.

"Okay… how about I give you my Facebook account? You can add me as a friend, and then we can plan something."

My insecure, pessimist and distrustful side is yelling at me to tell her that I don't want to see her again and run away. But my other side is rationalizing that a girl like her, poor and with epilepsy, probably doesn't often meet people who she could actually be friends with, or maybe even have a date. Of course she's jumping at the first chance!

Maybe I was the first one to give her money today, or even stop and listen to what she wanted to say. And then I let her touch me and kiss me (okay, that sounded weird, even in my head) without reacting badly or getting angry at her, so it's logical that she'd want to get to know me better. Plus, ignoring the fact that she kissed me a minute ago, she's been very kind and nice, and I guess I could use a friend. It's not very often that this kind of opportunity presents itself to me either, so…

"Alright." I answer unlocking my phone, despite my better judgement. "How do I search for you?"

"Anna Summers." She answers, and I quickly open the Facebook app, tap her name in the search bar and select the first profile that appears; the one with the smiling face of the redhead in front of me. I then send her a friendship request and proceed to put my phone back on my pocket.

"Okay. It's done." I inform her. "But now I really have to go." I say glancing at my clock. 2:23. I have only ten minutes to cross this park, buy a cube and then get to the restaurant. This won't be easy.

"Can you… give me another kiss?" She asks, almost shyly, and finally look up at her. She's pointing at her cheek, looking at me with a pleading expression, almost like a little lost puppy asking for attention and love.

And how could I say no to those lovely eyes? Or that cute smile? Or those adorably blushing cheeks? The answer is simple; I can't. And so I kiss her right cheek, trying not to linger too much on it, but without giving her a phantom kiss like before. Again, my heart explodes and my stomach starts turning in nervousness, and suddenly all I want is to get out of there so I can sort out my thoughts.

Once I pull away, I look briefly at her half lidded eyes and quickly excuse myself.

"Sorry. I _really_ have to go." I say before bolting away as fast as I can, trying not to think about her, though that quickly proves to be impossible. And so I try to distract myself by getting out my cellphone and playing Pokémon go. Instantly, the 'Don't play Pokémon go while driving' message appears, and so I slow down a bit, realizing I may have been running a little too fast.

Still, as I finally capture that Christmas edition Pikachu, I can't help thinking about my interactions with the girl, Anna, and how strong the effect she had on me was. I even got _aroused_ for crying out loud!

Gosh, I'm such a virgin.

Still… it was quite the experience, and something tells me I won't be able to stop thinking about it all day.

I'll probably send her a message when I get home though. I know if I don't, I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading this little one shot that I wrote after something very similar happened to me (But it was a with creepy guy instead :P). I hope you liked it and, if you did, leave a review telling me what you think of it, and favorite/follow if you want.**

 **Happy new year! :D**

 **Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


End file.
